Immersion photolithography at 193 nanometers (nm) is considered to be the most viable next generation technology for semiconductor device fabrication. Immersion photolithography provides high resolution and depth of focus of photolithographic images. Water is placed in a space between a lens and a photoresist layer. In this configuration, however, the water could degrade the photoresist performance by diffusing into the photoresist layer and extracting photoresist components such as an acid generator, a base quencher and other key components.
Topcoat materials are applied to photoresist layers via casting solvents and removed during development by a developing solvent. As with the use of water above, certain casting solvents degrade the photoresist performance by extracting or removing key photoresist components. Therefore, a need exists for a topcoat material and a method of use thereof that overcomes at least one of the aforementioned deficiencies.